Nick Wilde
Nicholas "Nick" P. Wilde is dueteragonist of Zootopia and Judy's only fox friend in Zootopia and partner against crime. Early Life Nick was born before Judy even was. Since he was a child, Nick always dreamed of being a boyscout. but the one he joined prey attacked Nick and muzzled him. This caused him to have a mistrust prey animals and promised for no one to see his real emotions. Role in Film Nick first encounters Judy when she buys the popsicle stick for him before Judy realizes he played her before Nick leaves her in a wet cement. She later appears to him and blackmails Wilde into helping her with the case to help find the missing Mr. Emmitt Otterton. Character Personality Appearance Relationships Judy Hopps Main article: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde "You bunnies, so emotional." -Nick to Judy after they apologize to each other Nick has a distrust of prey, which means a little distrust on Judy. He plays with Judy Hopps' naive personality and does not care about hurting her or her feelings. Judy also blackmails him into helping her with the case by keeping his admission of tax evasion since he was twelve years old. He continuously tricks her with the naturalist club and then the Department of Mammal Vehicles with the Sloths working there. After she saves his life, Nick stands up to her boss and defends Judy and says she still has ten hours left to solve the case. After telling Judy of his past, both of them sympathetic with each other. Their friendship starts growing but then falls when Judy almost uses her fox repellent on him and Nick refuses to be associated with her any more. This causes Judy to return home even when the predators and preys are separated from each other. Judy later realizes her mistakes and goes to beg for Nick's forgiveness. Due to his affection to her, Nick forgives her with a hug and jokes she can erase the recording in forty eight hours. Ultimately Nick loves Judy but more as a best friend than a romantic interest and even risks his life for her and protects Judy during the rest of the film. When Judy injures herself, Nick tries to protect her by carrying her and refusing to leave her again. They are also great partners for they work together to defeat Bellwether and then he becomes Judy's partner and accompanies her to Gazelle's concert. Trivia * Nick is modeled after Robin Hood from Disney, as his green shirt is a reference to Robin wearing green and they are both literally sly foxes. * Nick's personality and manners is based on those of Han Solo. One, both are very sly people who are vain and selfish, also having calling their love interest other nicknames) and are at first doing it for their own personal use until they grow close to their female lead. * His middle name is Piberius after Captain Tiberius Kirk. Category:Zootopia characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Dueteragonists Category:Love Interest to the Hero Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Characters